Selamat Tahun Baru dari Dunia
by AriciaBetelguese
Summary: Ran sedang menerjemah; ini tahun baru, dan dia menerima sejumlah pesan tahun baru. Szczesliwego Nowego Roku! Selamat Tahun Baru! Felice Anno Nuovo! Bonne Année! あけましておめでとうございます! Sebuah fic tahun baru; AU, terjemahan Happy New Year from the World. RnR ya!


**Happy New Year**

**Ini adalah terjemahan dari fanfic Happy New Yearku. Kukira idenya cukup menarik; jadi kuputusin buat kubagi ke komunitas DC fanfic Indonesia. Di fanfic aslinya, pairingnya ShinichiRan; di sini, ShinichiRan. Kalo aku bisa bahasa lain, bakal jadi HeijiKazuha. Sayangnya aku nggak bisa. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ran duduk di depan komputer. Dia sangat, sangat merindukan Shinichi.

Sekarang dia bekerja untuk sebuah perusahaan penjualan yang punya cabang di seluruh dunia. Dan tugasnya adalah menerjemahkan data dari berbagai bahasa ke Bahasa Indonesia yang Baik dan Benar. Dia seorang penerjemah. Begitu juga Shinichi. Itu adalah bagaimana mereka bertemu—melalui pekerjaan. Mereka saling menerjemahkan.

Dia sering berkunjung, dan mereka saling bertemu. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, dan pada pertemuan mereka yang terakhir, Shinichi meminangnya.

Ran tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan ya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Dia sudah mengatakan iya, jadi sekarang, Ran secara resmi adalah tunangan Kuroba Shinichi.

Dia melihat data yang perlu dia terjemahkan. Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat, sangat panjang.

* * *

Ran tersenyum ketika ia selesai menerjemahkan sebuah surat. Sudah. Semua sudah selesai…!

Dia melihat jam. Sekarang jam 11:30.

Dulu, Ran merayakan tahun baru dengan keluarga dan teman temannya, tapi sekarang, dia tinggal seorang diri. Tidak ada orang yang bisa diajak berbagi kebahagiaan tahun baru, dan ia tidak memunyai apa apa untuk dilakukan.

Dia bahkan tidak bergabung dengan orang orang di luar, menunggu hitungan mundur.

Ran membuka instant messengernya dan masuk. Dia melihat daftar, dan melihat, seperti biasanya, ada beberapa orang yang online. Itu hal biasa. Bagaimanapun, mereka yang online tidak tinggal di belahan dunia yang sama sepertinya.

Dia tersenyum ketika komputernya berbunyi ping!

PenerjemahPolandia: Cześć!

Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Życzę Ci udanych wakacji, trzymaj się!

Akako Koizumi.

Ran tersenyum. Sudah cukup lama waktu terlewat sejak ia terakhir kali berbicara dengan Akako. Dia melihat gambar IMnya yang baru. Akako terlihat cantik, rambut merah panjangnya berkibar ditiup angin.

Dan komputernya berbunyi lagi.

PenerjemahInggris: Hello!

Happy New Year! Have a good holiday, Take care!

Aoko Nakamori

Penerjemah cabang Inggris adalah seorang gadis cantik dan agak mudah marah, bernama Aoko Nakamori. Ran sangat terkejut ketika Aoko mengiriminya foto dirinya di depan Big Ben; Aoko sangat mirip dengan dirinya, kecuali Ran agak sedikit lebih rapi.

Ping! Lagi.

PenerjemahJepang: こんにちは!

あけましておめでとうございます! ご家族でよい休暇をお過, 体に気を付けて!

黒羽 快斗

Kuroba Kaito—atau Kaito Kuroba, adalah seorang pesulap yang hebat—juga programmer yang baik. Berkali kali dia mengerjai Ran atau yang lainnya dengan cara membuat seluruh layar dipenuhi konfeti warna pink sehingga mereka tidak bekerja. Meskipun begitu, dia cukup menyenangkan.

Ping! Pesan lainnya.

PenerjemahPrancis: Bonjour!

Bonne Année! Bonnes vacances, prenez garde!

Saguru Hakuba

Saguru Hakuba terobsesi dengan Sherlock Holmes dan juga kesopanan. Di foto IMnya, dia berdiri di depan menara Eiffel dengan santai. Dia juga lumayan baik…

Tapi sekarang, sudah empat pesan tahun baru yang dia terima, tapi dia belum menerima pesan dari orang yang dia tunggu tunggu.

Orang ke lima.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang lima.

Ping! Buzz!

Ran terlompat, lalu menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari komputernya. Rupanya ada pesan IM baru.

PenerjemahItali: Salve!

Felice Anno Nuovo! Buone vacanze, stai attento!

Shinichi Kudo

P.S. Aku di depan pintu rumahmu.

Ran terlompat, lalu segera berdiri, berlari ke pintu rumahnya, dan membukanya.

"Shinichi…!" pekik Ran ketika dia melihat Shinichi, berdiri, sejumlah Gardenia di tangannya. Dan Gardenia, seingat Ran, artinya, kamu cantik.

"Hai, Ran." Katanya, "Selamat tahun baru."

Dan jam berdentang tengah malam, dan kembang api meledak di atas mereka, di langit, ketika Ran memeluk Shinichi erat—dan tak melepaskannya lagi.

**

* * *

Jadi gimana? Aku harus bergantung sama kamus karena aku ga bisa bahasa prancis sama itali. Bahasa Polandia diterjemahkan fanaa, bahasa Jepang juga pake kamus, krn aku cuma bisa sedikit.**

**Pesannya, semuanya artinya:**

**Halo!**

**Selamat tahun baru! Semoga liburan menyenangkan, hati hati ya!**

**Seperti biasa, reviewnya….**


End file.
